1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a bottle cap with an additive supplying structure and, more particularly, to a bottle cap with an additive supplying structure, in which a delay hook is provided on a skirt of an outer cap unit, the skirt being used for forgery prevention, so that the delay hook delays the separation of the skirt, and an open-and-shut unit allows the additive of an additive holding unit to be added to the contents of a bottle during the time while the separation of the skirt is delayed, and the additive holding unit is secured to the mouth of the bottle, thus preventing a user's clothes or other articles from being soiled with the additive.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a bottle cap functions to prevent contents from escaping from a bottle.
Recently, a bottle cap which allows the addition of an additive has been developed. However, the bottle cap with the additive supplying structure is larger in size than an existing bottle cap, and has a complex appearance, so that prior instruction is required by users. Since it is required to inform consumers how to use the cap, additional expenses are incurred, and furthermore a manufacturer has difficulty in manufacturing and distributing the bottle cap.